paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Falling in Love in Fall (Part 5) (Final Part of Book 1)
Hey guys, ChaseZuma45 here. Just a reminder, please do not edit this article, or add photos to it. You are welcome to comment and give me suggestions. Thanks! ~ChaseZuma45~ = (Side note: This one isn't SUPER "lovey-dovey", but the next part will be, so don't get mad :) ) = Chase "Hey, Chase." "Huh, wha-?" I said. I was just starting to wake up. I heaved a big yawn. My eyes started to adjust. I could see Skye now she was sitting up. The sun was barely started to rise. The wind was very chilling, and I was shivering. "Should I leave so they don’t find out?" She asked. "You probably should. Not that I want you to leave". "Awe, thanks babe," She said "Babe!? I guess its official!" I joked, "See you later". I kissed her on the cheek quickly and she left. "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" My collar rang. "Wyder needs us!" Zuma barked. We were playing soccer with Rocky. We raced over to the lookout and suited up quickly. We arrived at the top and lined up. "Ready for action Ryder, sir!" "Hey pups. This isn’t a normal mission. We have a message from a European K-9 Service in France. Let's watch." The screen opened to a shot of 6 pups. They were strange breeds, I regconized a couple, like a large Belgain Malinois, and a Yellow Labrador Retriever. "Hello, PAW Patrol," A very small, pretty pup said, "My name is Dakota, and we’re the K-9 Service. And we want to train you. You pups are special, like us. Our talents help others." She turned to the other pups,"I want you guys to introduce yourselves, and tell them your job. Hope, you’re up". A really tall Doberman stepped up. She had a really gruff, low voice for a girl. "I am Hope and I work with the Fire Department." She stepped back and a large Bernese Mountain Dog stepped forward. "I am Lance, and I work with EMT’s". He stepped back, and more stepped up. The Belgain Malinois’ name is Baxter, and hes in the K-9 Unit. The small pretty dog stepped up, she had really pretty, purple eyes, but they didn’t even compare to Skye’s. Well, her name is Dakota, and she works with Air Vac. The HUGE black pup’s name is Delta, and he works with Coast Guard. And the last one, a Yellow Lab’s, name was Ginger, and she works in the Forest Service and Rescue. When she finished, Delta started speaking. "We have chosen you guys to come to our base in France. We want to learn from you, and you to learn from us. We want to wait until you guys are fully matured, as well as ourselves. So, in exactly one year from today, we want you to come to France. You in? Contact us when you have decided. Thank you." And the screen went black. "What do you pups think?" Ryder asked. Excited answers were everywhere. "I guess that’s a yes then, I’ll contact them. You pups go and play," Ryder concluded,"I guess were going to France, pups!". I really hope you guys liked my series so far. If you did, please give me some ideas for my next series and please read it when it comes out. Thanks! Also, please tell me if i should do the next book in dialogue form or the form ive been doing. = For previous story click here = = For next story click here = Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode